Introduction to Ghosts
by JonBell
Summary: a textbook like approach to the Danny Phantom series owned by Butch Hartman
1. Properties of Ectoplasm

**I have made this book for both mine and Ushina's Danny Phantom stories but any one who would like to use it in their stories is free to do so, also anything not discussed in here related to ghostly subjects are free to use it**

Properties of Ectoplasm

Contributed by the Fentons

Ectoplasm is a strange substance that can exist as all the states of matter and as energy and can break many of the laws of physics. It can mimic all the objects and materials of our world like metal, wood, muscle, etc... It also gains the properties of whatever it mimics. Because of its high-energy content, it can be used as a source of power for both ghosts and humans. In all of its various forms, it can be used as fuel for different machines. Ghosts use it to empower themselves in many different ways: it gives them a variety of different powers which will be talked about later, it can be used to reanimate dead objects like hot dogs (yikes), and if utilized properly can turn things invisible and pass through solid objects. As a chemical it is strange in that the only things it truly reacts to, without taking the form of, is blood blossoms and ectoranium. It also bonds with whatever you mix it with if you add electricity. It is also tastes bad if you drink it.


	2. Ghostly Biology

Ghostly Biology

Contributed by Frostbite

Ghosts have all the same internal organs as living beings except for the heart, which is changed into a core. The core of a ghost is the source of a ghost's life force and power. The type of core determines the powers that the ghost has.

The skeleton remains the same basic shape unless there are added attachments, like limbs, horns, spine, fangs, and/or claws. The outer appearance is often changed to have different color and style of hair and skin. Often times there are added things like spines, fur, or little designs in the skin. In the rarest of cases the only thing that changes is color.

Ghost babies are conceived and born like normal living babies. Though they take on the characteristics of their parents like the living for obvious reasons there are differences between them and living babies.

All ghosts are capable of dying except for Clockwork. To die a ghost's core would have to be extinguished or removed from their body.


	3. Ghost Powers

Ghost Powers

Contributed by Frostbite

Ghosts are like humans with emotions and everything the only "difference" is the fact that ghosts have powers that are "god-like." They also have power levels that are applied to them based on their energy levels and their abilities. Said power levels go from 1 to 21, each level is ten times more powerful than the last. Levels 1 through 7 are the Parvus Levels, 8 through 12 the Barbiger Levels, 13 through 20 the Omega Levels, and 21 is the Alpha Level with only one ghost to ever exist at this level, Clockwork.

Their powers and abilities are determined by their core type(s), though they may not have all the abilities of their core type(s). The reason for this is unknown other than the theories that a ghostly obsession may not allow for them to develop all the powers that are possible, the development of certain powers may negate others, or that certain powers are gained by increasing of power levels.

These are the core types as well as the powers that they give the ghost:

· Techno

o Technopathy

o Machine Summoning

o Machine Overshadowing

o Machine Upgrading

o Updating Power Form

o Electric Ghost Shield

o Electrical Wires and Data Form

o Lightning Rod Summoning

o Communication System Interference

o Datakinesis

· Electric

o Electrokinesis

o Ghost Stinger

o Using body like a battery

o Paralysis Inducement

o Electric Field Negation

o Absorb Electricity

· Fire

o Ghost Sense (Pseudo-Psychic ability)

o Pyrokinesis

o Ghost Flame

o Heat Vision

· Ice

o Ghost Sense (Pseudo-Psychic ability)

o Cryokinesis

o Cryokinetic Constructs

o Freezing Touch

o Cold Energy Shield

o Freezing Snowball

o Explosive Snowball

· Sonic

o Hypnotic Music

o Chanting Empowerment

o Ghostly Wail

o Acoustokinesis

o Sound Nullification

o Sound Amplification

o Voice Manipulation

o Persuasion

o Hypnotic Call

o Death Song

o Echolocation

o Vibration Manipulation

o Vertigo Inducement

o Pain Inducement

· Weather

o Atmokinesis

o Aerokinesis

o Super Breath

o Thermokinesis

o Air Mimicry

o Ice Breath

· Time

o Temporal Clairvoyance

o Chronolock

o Chronokinesis (Clockwork only)

o Temporal Duplication (Clockwork only)

o True Immortality (Clockwork only)

o Omniscience (Clockwork only)

o Time Portal Creation (Clockwork only)

· Reality

o Spatiokinesis

o Teleportation

o Wish Granting

o Wish Granting Empowerment

o Intangibility Denial

o Fantasy to Reality Control

o Change the Form of an Object

o Give "Life" to Nonliving Things

o "Mindless" Minion Summoning/Creation

o Creation of EctoStorms

o Object Creation

o Narration

o Kiss Sends all Men to An Alternate Dimension

o Ghost Portal Creation

o Summoning of Powerful Ghosts

o Paralyzing Touch

o Intangibility Fusion

o Transformation Inducement

o Caelestikinesis

o Antikinesis

o Genekinesis

o Heliokinesis

o Asterokinesis

o Cosmic Awareness

o Wormhole Creation

o Materiokinesis

o Antimatter Manipulation

o Nothingness Manipulation

o Photokinesis

o Umbrakinesis

· Psychic

o Telekinesis

o Dream Manipulation

o Dream Energy Absorption

o Sleep Inducement

o Omniscience of Dreams

o Telepathy

o Mind Control

o Feeding off of Emotions

o Bad Luck

o Sixth Sense

o Illusion making

o Lie Detection (used in conjunction with other senses)

o Cogitokinesis

· Plant

o Chlorokinesis

o Plant Creation

o Sentience Infusion

o Mind (Vine) Control

o Spike Generation

o Spore Generation

o Root Form

o Dendrokinesis

· Plain

o Flight

o Intangibility

o Invisibility

o Overshadowing

o Ghost Ray

o Superhuman Strength

o Superhuman Speed

o Superhuman Durability/Near Invulnerability

o Superhuman Agility

o Superhuman Dexterity

o Superhuman Reflexes

o Superhuman Stamina

o Superhuman Senses

o Superhuman Intelligence

o Power Augmentation

o Energy Strike

o Ecto-Energy Absorption and Redirection

o Healing Factor

o Immunity

o Vacuum Resistance

o Self-Sustenance

o Pseudo-Immortality

o Power Sharing

· Construction

o Ghost Shield

o Ghost Twister

o Energy Disks

o Mirror Shield

o Force Field

o Repulsion Field

· Morphing

o Shape shifting

o Size Changing

o Spectral Body Manipulation

o Power Based Costume Changes

o Contortion

o Age Shifting

o Dermakinesis

o Disguising

· Water

o Hydrokinesis

o Control ocean currents

o Flood Creation

o Manipulate tides

o Tidal Wave Generation

o Water Separation

o Waterspout Generation

o Whirlpool Generation

o Hydrokinetic Constructs

o Water Purification

· Ground

o Geokinesis

o Cause Avalanches, Earthquakes, Mudslides or Quicksand

o Gravity Manipulation

o Magnetism Manipulation

o Move/lift earth, rocks, boulders, and stones

o Manipulate Sand

o Tectonic Plate Manipulation

o Seismic Sense

o Crystal Manipulation

o Magma Manipulation

o Metal Manipulation

o Space Rock Manipulation

o Volcano Control

o Black Hole Generation

o White Hole Creation

· Food

o Cibumkinesis

o Move/lift food

o manipulate food

o Create/generate/increase food.

o Food Augmentation

o Organic Constructs

o Property Manipulation

o Meat Monster Transformation


	4. Ghost Zone

Ghost Zone

Contributed by Frostbite and the Phantoms

The Earth and the Ghost Zone share a dimensionally symbiotic bond, which goes so far that if the Ghost Zone is destroyed, Earth will be destroyed in the process as well, and vice versa.

A realm that is essentially the home of all ghosts, the Ghost Zone is a realm where all of the solids, liquids and gases are composed entirely out of various forms of ectoplasm. The Ghost Zone, as a dimension in time-space, is in a fluidic phase as portals can naturally form between the Earth and the Ghost Zone, to other dimensions, and through time and space. The Ghost Zone features a wide variety of locations; all of them accessible through unusual doors, with their shape, size, and style usually have something to do with what's through them. A natural rift or a manmade ghost portal is necessary to enter or exit the Ghost Zone. There are many other naturally created rifts around the world, which may open and close up at any given time. The Infi-map is useful for finding these. Natural rifts have been known to transport people who go through them into different time periods. Some ghosts are able to create temporary rifts at will. The Bermuda Triangle is a common site for portals to form.

The Ghost Zone is divided into many different Regions which are subdivided into many different locations shown as islands floating in space. These areas differ from one another, sometimes due to a ghost's powers. Because of the fragmentation of the Ghost zone they are not connected, for the most part, physically to one another. A property that appears to remain mostly constant is that living people who enter Ghost Zone are intangible to everything that the Ghost Zone presents as physical to ghosts, this is only due to the messed up physics of the Ghost Zone.


	5. Ghostly Artifacts

Ghostly Artifacts

Contributed by Clockwork

· Gladio Infinitae Virtutis, "The Sword of Infinite Power" – This weapon, which was once thought destroyed, has the ability to increase the users abilities to the final omega level and allowing them access to all the abilities of their core types. (Any with time abilities were driven to madness and exploded.)

· Infi-Map – a complete map of the ghost zone that adapts as the as the zone does. It can transport people to wherever they want to go. It can also open a portal to anywhere or any when the user wants to go.

· Ring of Power – on the hand of Pariah Dark it was called the Ring of Rage, the other component is the Crown of Reality

· Crown of Reality – In times past it was called the Crown of Fire but in its present form it can hold the Gems of Reality and grant its wearer the powers of the Reality Gauntlet without others being able to influence it. It can only work when combined with the Ring of Power, and in both its base form and its Reality form when combined with the ring they give the wearer unlimited energy

· Reality Gauntlet – its user once they have activated it gain all the powers of the Reality core of a Ghost. It requires four gems for someone to be able to use it without causing themselves pain, they are the Gems of Reality:

o Gem of Life, a square ruby. This gem allows the user to control the power of life and death, giving life to a lifeless object, or taking life away from the living.

o Gem of Form, a diamond-shaped topaz. This gem gives the user the power to transform one thing into something different.

o Gem of Fantasy, a circular sapphire. This gem allows the user to make their wishes, dreams and deepest desires come true.

o Gem of Power, a triangular ruby. This gem is the gauntlet's power source. It can also boost a ghost's power up to the next level.

o Gem of Destiny, a semi-triangular emerald. This gem is said to contain a portion of the spirit of Delphi, with it you can see visions of the future. It is the only gem that does not react to Gladio Infinitae Virtutis.

o Gem of Death, a pentagon-shaped amethyst. This gem is held by the Grim Reaper because the one who holds it would have powers like his. Except that they wouldn't be able to "cause" the death or "guide" the dead. The one who holds it can take control of the Armies of the Ghost King and could revive the dead and so many other powers that if put into the hands of the living would be a perversion of the natural world.

· Amulets of Aragon – the amulets allow the user to transform into a fire cored dragon, if its true potential is unlocked then it gives the user all the abilities of the morphing core

· Time Medallions – Clockwork's power has no effect on someone who wears one of his medallions, also because it is technology any ghost who has techno powers is capable of hacking it and using it to move through time in a ball time energy

· Time Staff – Clockwork's staff which is the physical manifestation of his power. Any who try to use it will implode and be as though they never existed, the reason for this is because they were never meant to be omniscient and the sudden input of information fries their brain and cause them to self-destruct from the pain.

· Crystal Ball Staff – a powerful magical scepter used to enslave and control ghosts.

· Soul Shredder – A sword with great power that is in the care of Fright Knight. Its powers are:

o Ghost rays: It can fire ghost rays, green in color.

o Transformation Inducement: It's able to transform people and inanimate objects into monsters.

o Ecto-Storms Creation: When it stuck in the ground it generates powerful Ecto-storms that generate lightning capable of transform people and inanimate objects into monsters.

o Deflection of Ectoblasts: it can be used to deflect Ecto-energy blasts.

o Ghost Shield Generation: It can create powerful ghost shields, of the size of Amity Park

o Banishing: The sword can send anyone who feels its sting to a dimension where all their worst fears come to life.

o Telekinesis: The sword can return to its owner from a long distance

o Pyrokinesis: the Soul Shredder can burst into and fire green flames.

· Ember's Guitar – can be used as a sword or hover board in a fight. The "notes" that it uses are:

o A music note (normal playing)

o A heart (love spell)

o A spiral (hypnotizing spell)

o A skull (skull beam)

o A fist (punch beam)

o A wave (sonic beam)

o A flame (flame attack)

· Spectral Barometer – a special machine designed to keep weather ghosts from using their powers by giving them the charge opposite of the one they wish to use, it can also be used to tell them what to do

· Scarab Scepter – an ancient Egyptian gold scepter with a blue sapphire scarab gem embedded on it that possesses magical powers but also a corrupting influence on all who wield it.

· Skeleton Key – an item that can unlock any door, realm, case, or prison in the Ghost Zone

· Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep – the creation of Pariah that sends the user into a sleep that they can only wake up from when the sarcophagus is opened

· Humanization Ring – a ring that using the powers of Dermakinesis and Disguising to create a pseudo human body for the ghost to inhabit to escape Ghost Sense and ghost sensing equipment

· Pandora's Box – a box made by Pandora to hold all the strongest evils of the Ghost Zone.


	6. Ghost Government

Ghost Government

Contributed by the Phantoms

Ghostly Politics are a source of confusion for many Ghosts but it is really simple. There are 19 different regions in the Ghost Zone, the most powerful Ghost in each region becomes its leader and is allowed to rule it however they please. They do meet up with the others to discuss things that happen to them and their territories. If there is a High King he is above the rest of them. If he makes a law they have to obey him. The Observants were the technical king. The leaders of each region form a sort of council to the king that he can choose to listen to. The King holds absolute authority over all Ghosts except Clockwork. The king or the one(s) in his place have the authority of chief ruler, judge, and lawmaker and enforcer. These are the Regions of the Ghost Zone:

· Acropolis

· Prison Zone

· Time Tower

· Observant Island

· Kings Realm

· Prehistory Zone

· Kingdom Aragon

· Far Frozen

· Davy Jones' Locker

· Imperialist Zone

· Old West Realm

· New Age Zone

· Roman Land

· Orient Realm

· Space Town

· Ancient Africania

· Ancient Americania

· Middle Eastern Realm

· Up-Above


	7. Ghost History

Ghost History

Contributed by Clockwork (Written in third person point of view)

The Ghost Zone was made at the same time as the rest of creation and with it was made time's guardian, the master of time from whom nothing is hidden, Clockwork. He was known to humans as father time. He is capable of morphing his appearance, so that he looks human, to be able to see humans without them freaking out. He watched the human race corrupt itself with forbidden fruit, knowing that it was all for the best. He watched as the first murder was committed and the first city built.

He tried a few times to help humanity see the wrong that they did in sinning against their Creator, he was laughed away. He saw the first king follow the right path until his wife died and became the first true ghost. She died giving birth to their firstborn child, a son whose name was called Pariah because of his mother's death. His mother came back to them and for a while they were happy again.

More people started to become ghosts and the boy's mother was taken back to the Ghost Zone. His father died soon after of old age and joined his mother in the Ghost Zone becoming the first king of the Ghost Zone. As is sometimes the case he died at the same time as a tyrannosaurus-rex gaining the unusual ability to have two forms, because of how dissimilar the two life forms are, a "Dragon(/Dino)" form and a humanoid form. Clockwork then made for him two objects of power to symbolize his position of power, the black Ring of Power and the white Crown of Fire.

Peace flourished in the Ghost Zone for the couple centuries called the Golden Age of the Ghosts. There were only islands where there was water, and there were no floating doors. That was how unified they were under the King, Queen, and the young Prince Malbenita (Esperanto for "Cursed") (modern name).

Back on Earth, though, all mankind became evil except for a few. Before the end came Pariah died and joined up with his most loyal servant, Turbarentur, who became known as the Fright Knight, the spirit of Halloween. Those wiped out by the Great Flood became the skeleton army of Pariah because they had a small mind and no souls for what they did in life. He became the most evil Ghost to exist, but he still had some good in him that prevented him from taking the throne from his father despite his brother's training.

Then Malbenita used a glove he had made using magic, of a kind known only to the multi-dimensional, magical beings the humans called gods, to remove the goodness from his brother. What neither of them realized is that the goodness of Pariah would become its own entity that they would then have to lock away. Pariah the fought for the kingship and won it from his father. He then made devices for those he thought of as threats and placed them in the Sarcophaguses of Forever Sleep and buried all of them except his brother under his castle. He placed his brother in his treasure vault out of respect for his brothers training.

When he became king the unity of the ghost zone started to corrode, resulting in the islands, paths, floating doors and unstable physics that characterize the ghost zone today. During his 2,000 year reign he was ruthless and cruel beyond belief, striking fear into the hearts of his subjects. The end was in sight for the least physically powerful of all the ghosts, the group called the Observants. These, though the weakest of all ghosts, were listened to because they had the ability to see the future. They gathered together the seven Ancients to fight on their behalf against the king.

The Ancients fought their way through Pariah's army, trapped the Fright Knight, and defeated Pariah taking the ring from his finger. They then put him in his own invention, The Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. Then the Ancients gathered together their energies and destroyed the Unity of his capitol.

They went to Clockwork to ask him what they should do with the ring. He then asked the One who made him what to do because his all-seeing vision was clouded by Him. He was instructed to make a skeleton that held the ring in a force field between its hands. The force field would only go down if the Skeleton Key unlocked the nose. He then placed it in the castle and his vision cleared.

The Ancients then asked him to make them alive again. He did and mixed them with the seven most humanoid species in the universe, which the self-proclaimed "gods" of humanity had scattered to the stars and changed from the humans of Earth. This left the ruling of the Ghost Zone to the highly incompetent and prideful Observants. Unlike the two kings they barely ruled except to "make" Clockwork or other powerful ghosts do their dirty work for them.

As new ghosts came they got their own lairs in the discoordination that was the Ghost Zone, all they heard of times past was the stories of the two kings and how different they were. It was about a thousand years after the defeat of Pariah that ghosts started to go back to the land of the living to do things like see their relatives or in the case of the "Yetis" of the Far Frozen, checking the state of particular environments of Earth. Even Clockwork occasionally went to the land of the living to help humanity when they needed it.

One of the Ancients died again and became the Spirit of Death, the Grim Reaper. He remembered what He was before and took the title that Clockwork gave him. He didn't really do his job until after he met the Man who died on a cross, he was told the he "held no power over Him" and that he wasn't doing his job well. So he started to do his job, noticing this was what caused most of the malevolent to start acting negatively toward humanity and this started the many bad myths and legends about ghosts.

In the Ghost Zone various small kingdoms were formed who tried to keep order but failed. Many in the Ghost Zone seemed to good friends and bitter enemies at the same time. The Observants also became their own little kingdom that looked down on everyone and judged only the most evil ghosts like Vortex and Nocturne.

As the more modern came to Earth it resulted in ghosts such as Technus, Ember, Johnny 13, Penelope Spectra, Bertrand, and Youngblood. It also resulted in the older ghost Skulker, who started out looking like a human, gaining high-tech armor when he turned into a blob under "unknown" circumstances. In addition it gave rise to the normally good-mannered and docile Ghost Writer and the entirely unreasonable Walker. Then came the vampiric Vlad Plasmius with his way of doing things being similar to the Prince of the past. Though clearly not as powerful as the Prince, Vlad brought many ghosts under his thumb, just like the Prince.

In more recent times there came to be a boy who accomplished many feats in a short amount of time and grew strong faster than ghost before him, aside from Clockwork who was created powerful. He became humanities protector and tried to show them that not all ghosts are evil, as believed in times long gone. His name is Danny Phantom and he is the continuation of our history.


	8. Halfas

Halfas (Extra Chapter for readers) [not actually in book]

Halfas are a rare race of half-human, half-ghost hybrids. Compared to humans they are often times "powerful beyond compare" and often confused for their full ghost relatives. There are three ways to become a halfa:

1\. Be born that way by having at least one parent be a ghost or halfa

2\. Get caught in a ghost portal, whether natural or artificial, as it is activating

3\. Have a ghost give you power whether by wish granting, power sharing, or fusion

You can also tell whether a halfa is an adult or child because adults have fangs and look like adult humans for the most part. From the time they are babies until they hit puberty they only have a human form (which is slightly more durable than a normal humans, and very mild super strength and super speed giving them the appearance of a good athlete at a young age) and one ghost power, invisibility. When they hit puberty they get a ghost form and more ghost powers. When they hit their growth spurt their fangs come in either permanently or come out when they are angry. As they grow they get more powerful and their "enhanced" attributes in both human and ghost form become stronger. When they reach adult-hood and their prime condition, they age no further and become immortal. Also when they hit adult-hood their fangs become permanent, if they aren't already. An adult halfa's power levels will always be somewhere in the Omega range.

Also there are ways to tell if a halfa is good, enraged, evil, and pure evil.

1\. Good – normal skin tone, round ears, normal tongue

2\. Enraged – normal skin tone, pointed ears, normal tongue

3\. Evil – green-blue skin tone, pointed ears, normal tongue

4\. Pure Evil – green-blue skin tone, pointed ears, snake-like tongue

Sometimes other things change like hair color, hair style, eye color.

A halfa's outfit can be changed or taken off in ghost form just like a normal humans. (Though ghosts can do that too.)


End file.
